If Only I could Tell Her
by tropic-dreams
Summary: Sephiroth can go back to the living world, just to tell his real feelings to that woman. If her feelings for him are the same, he can stay in earth. The unic problem is he doesn’t know were she is, and the time is running...


If Only I Could Tell Her 

By: Tropic Dreams

**Summary:** Sephiroth can go back to the living world, just to tell his real feelings to that woman. If her feelings for him are the same, he can stay in earth. The unic problem is he doesn't know were she is, and the time is running...

**Quick Note:** Sorry for my grammar, not too good in that, but i'll do my best. Be patient, please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or its characters.

**CHAPTER ONE: YOU'RE JOKIN' ME?**

Sephiroth was in that extense yellow-flowers garden, sitting in a flat rock, ant the edge of a small river.

He was looking his reflection on the water, his beautiful cat-like eyes scour what he could see: his hands, his nose, his lips, and that long silver hair of his. Everything looked so real, everything seemed so real, but... was it real? He didn't know.

He had just wake up in that place, after the fight with Cloud, not remembering (?) what happened with exactitude, neither why was he there, but there was something he was sure of: he had abandoned the earth, abandoned that women he loved for unexplainable and misterious reasons and he wouldn't see her again, he wouldn't be able to tell her that...

A feeling of emptiness invaded his heart and he was drowning in sorrow. A furtive sight scape from his lips but his face was utterly serious, as always, because though he was thinking things he couldn't explain, his proud would never let his feeling to manifestate.

Suddenly a image appeared next to his refelction: a golden fish rather big. Dancing in the water to attract the Silver haired man attention. When he finaly look at it, he saw it was carrying a sign that said "follow me"

After wondering why a fish would carry a sign (specially for the fact it was a fish) he decided to follow it. After all, he didn't had anything to do.

He follow it along the edge of the river until he saw a sort of terrace in which several people were sitting in golden chairs, drinking tea and chating peacefully. Between them was a gorgeous woman, redhaired and white skin dressed all in white. She was staring at him, smiling and making sign for him to approach.

- Sephiroth- she said softly pointing an empty chair- i've been waiting for you.

Sephiroth hesistate a moment before he took a sit, all seemed really strange. He felt awkward between all that people, he felt as if everyone were looking at him, though it wasn't like that.

-Sephiroth- the woman said again- I've dragged you here for an important matter. I know you have this pending (?) in the earth and... tea?- she interrupted herself offering Sephiroth a cup of tea -... and I wouldn't like if you had to stay here without, at least, trying to resolve it.

- What you mean?- he askend trying to sound not interested

-I mean I'll give you a chance -she explained smiley- you'll return to earth to only and specifically to resolve your pending, in a period of a moth because of the problems that may come.

Sephiroth didn't said a word, he limit himslef to look that women with distrust, how she knew about... _her?_ And how she was able to send his to earth? That was quite confusing.

Seeing Sephiroth didn't answer, the woman continued.

-And to know that your actions during your stay will be the correct ones, you'll have te company of two guards I've personally choosen for you. And if you wish so, they can help in the goal.

- ¿Guards?- Sephiroth repited.

- Yep- a voice behind him responded, a familiar voice yet unrecognizable. He turned around to see...

- Zack, I'm glad you're here, and I see Aeris is with you-

-I'm sorry for the interuption, Nadia- Aeris said.

-No,no. You're in time- Nadia responded.

-So, they are...-Sephiroth started

-Your guards- Zack completed.

A bad feeling invadid Sephiroth's mind. He will have to spend a whole month next to the girl he killed and the boy he defrauded...

- Okay, I think it's time- Nadia said standing up and making a sing to Sephiorth to do the same.

-You'll have 30 days now on- she said

Sephiroth noticed how his body started to vanish, just like Zack's and Aeris bodies. For a moment his sight became cloudy until it turn complete white before he fall asleep.

He wake up in a dark old room, a building he had seen before. He glanced trough the window and saw the city of Nibelheim. Then he realised were he was: in the Shin-ra Mansion.

He stood up to see a post-it in the window:

"If her feelings for you are the same as yours, you can stay in earth. Nadia"

-And how I'm supposed to find her- he asked to himself in loud voice without notice.

-It depends in, who you wan't to find?- Zack said

**And thats it for this chapter. **I hope you have enjoyed it, p**lease leave a review **and let me know what you think about it, **I acc**ept any kind of commentes**. And I promise i'll improve my grammar, I swear.**

See ya' later

Tropic Dreams.


End file.
